Its Always Me
by Heaven1yHands
Summary: When Gantu gets an assignment from his home planet, Aquatos, everything seems to be on his shoulders. Full summary inside. GantuxOC.


**Summary: When Gantu gets a message from his home planet Aquatos, everthing seems to be on his shoulders. First he has to join up with some old freinds to find out what the senile old king has planned with the most dangerous villain the planet has ever known, and he has to babysit the princess, as a favor of the king! What _else_ does he have to do?... GantuxOC. Hope you like this chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 1: A message**

Captain Gantu walked along the corridor leading to the Grand courtroom. He was a little nervous though, this being his first assignment since he's been recruited back into the Galactic Alliance. He stepped onto the silver disk and was lifted up into the room above. The room was very large. It was filled with all of the galaxy's representatives, from planet Riekin to planet Tektron. Gantu looked to his left to see the newest Earth representative Mr. Bubbles, who gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement. Everyone grew silent as the grand council woman started to speak.

"Captain Gantu," she started, "We have an important mission from the king of Aquatos. It seems he needs someone to transport one of our prisoners to the planet."

_Prisoner?_ Gantu though to himself.

"Syph, as you know, is held in one of our holding cells. The king has requested that we transport him to the planet immediately. He has also requested specifically that we bring him back- unharmed."

She eyed Gantu suspiciously.

"Since you are the most familiar with the planets customs, I decided that you are the most qualified with this assignment." She said as she tossed the files at him.

"Uh, but honor, surely you could, uh, another candidate for the job?" Gantu asked her in a nervous tone.

"Gantu, you helped save an entire planet of rabid little Leroy demons, and a mad scientist. I would expect that you could handle a little job like this."

"But, your honor-"

"You are dismissed Gantu" She said as she sat down once again at her seat.

Gantu walked moodily down the corridor to his office.

"It could've been any other criminal. Waxenorf, Bork star; but noooo, they had to give me the stupidest bastard ever." He said to himself.

Gantu once attended the same academy as Syph. While Gantu would have been considered a perfect student, Syph was the bully. He was always one of the troublemakers. He actually controlled the rest of the bullies in the academy, which is what helped him graduate at all. The professors were so impressed with his _leadership_ skills, and how strong he was, pushing all the other students out his way until he was at the top. But what they didn't know was how malicious he was. He was vengeful, murderous, and evil. He never would have become Captain of the Armada if people would have known…

I mean, he was the perfect combination of an evil villain in the making, but no one never though to think twice…

"Hey Gantu." Rueben said as Gantu walked into the office.

"I heard about your new assignment. I can't wait to see your home planet; your old college buddies made it seem so cozy. Hey, what sandwiches should I bring for the trip?"

A low growl escaped Gantu's throat. Thinking back to that day when experiment 062(AKA French-fry) was activated; it was so embarrassing! His college buddies have never let that moment die.

Just then Gantu had a thought about Rueben getting crushed by a giant foot; his foot. A small smile spread across his face.

But the he thought about it. The people on his planet can get huge! Rueben may be as strong as Stitch, but what's the point of that if he never uses it?

"So Gantu, what sandwiches should I bring for the trip?" Reuben asked Gantu again.

"You're not going." Gantu told him.

"What? Why not!?"

"Well, the people on my planet are huge, and as something so small, I seriously doubt that you will be coming back unharmed."

"Ha, Gantu, Gantu," Rueben started. "Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I mean I have all the powers of Stitch you know, and the ability to make delicious sandwiches!"

"Yeah, but you never used them. I don't think I've ever once seen you _do_ something, like lifting a car. For that matter I don't think I've ever seen you lift anthing more than a loaf of bread."

"Hey, that's because you wasn't there to see me help Lilo when I fixed the communicator _and_ fixed that broken down piece of a ship that you used to have. And what about that time when I helped you climb that wall to escape, huh? I carried you the whole way up!"

"Hmmm." Gantu thought to himself. He really didn't want Rueben to go on the trip with him, but he was too tired to keep up this argument. He needed a nap.

"Fine, you can come, but don't you be expecting me to save you the whole time when you get into trouble." Gantu said to him.

"Oh please, I'll be the one protecting you the whole time! I mean you're practically helpless without me!" Rueben said as he walked out of the office.

"Heh, heh, Yeah right." Gantu said to himself.

_Well I'd better get back to work,_ Gantu thought to himself. _Its going to be a LONG day tomorrow._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well yeah thats chapter 1 one this story. I have to thank Nightw2 for helping me with a few minor changes. _


End file.
